


foile a deux

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started when they landed on the Ground, neither knew what was happening but for some reason Bellamy could hear the princess's thoughts</p><p>prompt -  telepathetic co leaders</p>
            </blockquote>





	foile a deux

Bellamy remembered the exact moment that things changed between Clarke and himself, it was when they were saving Jasper, he had felt the ground move beneath him, his hands shot out to try and catch something, before he plummeted. But instead Clarke’s hand was grasping his forearm, and instead of keep him up, he was keeping her from falling into the trap below.

Fear consumed him, his whole body froze as he looked into Clarke’s clear blue eyes. Time slowed and in between his heart beats, he could feel it, feel his shoulder wrenching, his fingers digging into the solid ground and the rest of him just floating as he looked up into his own eyes.

He didn’t know what to make of it, couldn’t. He blinked and the moment was gone and he was back in his own body. He could hear the voices of the others, calling, demanding that he pulling her up. Then hands were touching him, supporting him as he pulled her up. Things kept taking turns for the worst after that, first with Finn splitting them up and then again when the panther like creature appeared and the gun was in Wells’ hand and he was firing, shots, so many shots, too many. All his bullets were gone, their main weapon now only useful as a club (and not a very good one).

Bellamy forgot about it, as soon as he started lugging the dead creature back to the camp, it was gone from his mind.

It didn’t come up again until the kid wouldn’t shut up, constantly screaming and screaming as they all tried to work, tried to carry on their day… whatever their day was, now that they were here on Earth.

He’d climbed to the top of the drop ship, trying to get Jasper to shut up, his voice was scaring half the camp and making the other half want to physically shut him up. As he came up on the landing he felt, worry deep in his gut. It was for Jasper too, which was strange because before he had stepped foot into the drop ship he was only frustrated with the noise and maybe he wanted the kid to get better, maybe he felt sorry for him too. But that was it, no worry, no deep seated fear gnawing at him from the inside.

As soon as he left the drop ship, it happened again, it just slipped his mind. He went out on the hunting party and he was trapped in the cave.

Then Atom, poor Atom. He didn’t know, he couldn’t know what to do. Well, he did know what to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Then he could feel it, this rush, this rush of something. He knew it was Clarke, could feel her warmness surround him and he let out a single puff of air.

He didn’t look at her, but knew she flung her bag to the side and then she was kneeling down next to them. Examining her patient as she went, before she had even glanced up at him, he knew. He knew that she couldn’t save Atom, there was nothing they could do except ease his pain.

He didn’t hear the words she said. Literally, the words were completely gone, but he knew, he knew, that she had been talking about the screaming.

She had this soft voice, it calmed even him down. The knife was taken from his hand then the humming started. This was different from before, his whole mind was filled with it and he stared at her in wonder but it wasn’t wonder it was shock. And so many other tumbling emotions, but the tune, the tune remained the entire time. It was echoing and it just wouldn’t stop.

He watched as Clarke pushed the knife into Atom’s neck, he watched as the life just drained of him, but he looked up at Clarke. He could Atom’s blood spilling over his fingers, hot and slippery it pooled at the base of his fingers. Atom’s blood was on his hands, literally he could feel it there and Earth below, if he had just waited, or gone back for him, just called out to him. Atom would still be alive, Atom his friend and he just… he allowed himself to be lost in it, lost in that tune.

He tried not think about it. But it wormed his way into his thoughts.

He wasn’t sure what it was, he could never be sure.

Like when Wells disappeared, the place where he had been on watch was disturbed and there were drag marks leading to the cliff, which disappeared off the side and down into the river rushing past below. It happened as they followed the trail, every breath he took was agonising, a crushing weight on his chest that was achingly familiar to him.

He looked to Clarke, he could see the tension in her, her hands clenched by her side and he could feel the ache of it in his hand.

When they found Wells’s fingers with Murphy’s knife the anger wasn’t just his and it was burning, so passionately angry. He tried to control but then they were outside and she was screaming and so was Murphy, and the mob. It was so strange he wanted to stop, his entire body ached but he could tell that time. He could that it was Clarke feeling that way and not him. He pushed it away he had to, he was doing what needed to be done.

As they stood on top of cliff, he could feel her every emotion and somehow it focused him, he was able to look at her and a piece of stable ground while everything around him shattered. He kept seeing her jump and Murphy’s face and it blurred and the anger threatened to take over. Then that anger, that hatred was rising up inside him once more.

Hey, look at me. Clarke’s voice demanded and he did, her eyes widened just a little bit before she started to yell about not making those decisions. And it kept happening, again and again.

Each time it became a little clearer, what he could feel and what was Clarke. As it kept happening, it grew, her feelings became thoughts.

And it was clear that she could do the same.

When Raven’s pod landed on Earth and he stole the radio, the knife to his throat. Clarke stopped them, a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Ok, stop it. He threw it in the river, alright?” Clarke looked right at him, her eyes were narrowed, daring him to speak.

It happened again when Octavia went missing, he barely ducked his head into her tent before she was following him out. A hand on his shoulder and a sense of calmness flowing over him.

Things came to a head when Bellamy brought the Grounder back to camp. There were one hundred people squished into the drop ship, Clarke two levels below trying to save Finn’s life with the help of her mother. He could feel reluctance to even talk to her mother, but Finn’s life obviously came first.

His own emotions were warring within him, in the back of his mind he hoped he wasn’t distracting her, this thing he had with her was…strange to say the least. He wanted to bring it up, but he could think of no way to actually do it.

It wasn’t as though he could say, ‘Hey Clarke, do you happen to be reading my mind? Because I think I am reading yours and I don’t know what to do.’

The second time she had came up, clutching at the knife that had been in Finn’s chest, Bellamy frowned, and then Clarke was yelling about a poisoned blade and knowing Finn would die.

He remembered the vials that the Grounder had been carrying, he felt Clarke just a step behind him as he went to the crate where they had put the Grounder’s things. Her hand brushed against his, as she took it, the connection between the two of them hummed.

He wanted to focus on that but then Clarke was back in front of the Grounder, and he wasn’t answering her. Octavia started yelling again, it all became a blur but it was so clear, like a picture taken from back when you were young, you could maybe remember a few details clearly. But all the rest of the story was fuzzy, and you’d be lucky to tell someone else about it accurately.

The moments that were so very clear were frightening, the red of the seat belt in his hand, the whip of it across the Grounders back, Clarke pushing him back and begging the Grounder to help them. Raven rigging something up so that she could electrocute him, and then her comment, that comment which really changed everything.

“What with your hive-mind? You guys are scary in sync.”

Clarke considered him for a moment, but then Octavia had picked up the blade and sliced her arm.

They avoided each other after that, as much as possible, there was the brief interaction after the storm, but no contact unless absolutely necessary. Then she had asked him to come with her to the bunker and he had taken the offer, because the Ark was coming to the ground and he was going to be killed for shooting the Chancellor. He knew that, he knew that there was no other option. So he was going to run, he was going to keep running until he couldn’t run any more. Then he was going to run some more after that, because only then would he be safe, and all the others who he influenced would be safe. Octavia couldn’t be persecuted for his crime if he wasn’t there. Better she not know about it at all and she completely forget her older brother.

Clarke knew something was up, but she seemed too involved in her own head and Bellamy was attempting not to think about it. And so they walked, on and on until they found where they had said the old bunker would be.

Bellamy tried his hardest not to look at her ass as they walked, it looked perfectly sculpted in her jeans, his eyes were glued there and he just… he wanted to focus on his plan. On how he was going to get away from the camp but all he could do was perve on Clarke’s ass and wonder how it would feel in his hands, how it would feel under his hands as he lifted her against him, how it would look as he took her from behind his hands framing it.

They finally came upon the old city. “We should-” Clarke began.

“Split up,” Bellamy finished, he didn’t even blink as he surveyed the ruins of the city around them. He could feel her staring at him, her eyes boring into the side of his skull.

“You know…” she tried to start again.

“Yeah.” He sighed, he wasn’t sure what to say, he knew this coming, he’d known for a while, but he wasn’t entirely sure. “We should…” he drifted off.

So can you read my thoughts? Clarke’s voice was very clear, but her lips didn’t move at all. He tried not to freak out too much, but it had been happening so long, it was easy not to freak out.

I guess I can, Princess.

Can you… you know… with anyone else? She was clearly trying to bring it up gently.

Not that I have been able to tell. You?

Clarke shook her head. They stared at each other, Bellamy tore himself away from her blue eyes to start walking into the ruins. They both headed in different directions, knowing that they should split up and search.

They didn’t talk about Jaha, they both knew what the other was going to say, instead they stayed within range of their… thing. Bellamy was halfway through tearing apart a log when Clarke called out for him.

As she pulled out the blanket, he fought within himself not to think of it pulled tight across her body, or how sunlight would filter through it as his head ducked beneath it to suck on the dip of her waist and lower. Clarke frowned at him for a second and he ranted to cover it up.

She watched him with a mixed expression as he put up the blanket so that he could teach Clarke how to shoot it. He could tell she was alright with bringing guns back, not alright in the sense that she wanted to do it, but in the way that she knew that this would give them an advantage in this bitter world.

Clarke pulled the gun up, resting the butt of it on her shoulder and looking done the line at the target, the heat of Bellamy’s hands invaded through her jacket down to settle on her skin. He took a step closer to her, and Clarke could almost feel her breath hitch in her throat, the heat was radiating off his body now and she tried not to think about how hot his skin would feel against her, how soft it would be and how those beautiful hands and long, skillful fingers would curl up into her hair (and maybe up into other places) as he kissed the breath out of her.

He stepped away from her harshly, she swallowed and watched him.

He pulled the gun up and she could feel her heart speed up, but she wasn’t sure if it was actually hers or Bellamy’s. It thundered in her ears, the feel of the kick of the gun against her shoulder distracted her and Bellamy flinches with it. He was out the door before Clarke could register it.

Clarke became high on something after that, time fluttered by with images of her father and standing looking at one of the boys, Dax standing over Bellamy a gun in his hand.

“You are not a monster, I know you. I can see that you aren’t a monster, I can feel that. Deep inside me and I can make Jaha see that. You don’t need to run anymore, you can come home and know you were never a monster.”

The words out loud were echoing around him and clung to his very soul, how they sounded out loud resonated within him. He took a deep breath and agreed to go back to camp with her.

The guns slung over their backs as they marched back to camp.

Their bond, or whatever it was different after the trip, at least from Clarke’s perspective.

Unity day arrived, Bellamy had gracefully accepted guard duty so that the other delinquents could relax a little bit. The drinks were flowing and it felt like for the first time (at least for Clarke), she was playing games with some of them. Stirling was challenging her skills and she could not let that go unanswered. She could feel the eyes of the people around her, watching as she danced around the table. She’d gone over to Bellamy when she could the hum of their connection.

She thought about the comms and Bellamy sent a wave of reassurance at her, she had to smile as he thought about it being the best unity day ever. Of course he would.

Her stomach clenched as he smiled at her, she had to blink at the brightness of it, her eyes stayed on his lips for a moment too long. She couldn’t help but wonder if he would smile like that after he kissed… then she started to imagine him kissing her.

“The Grounder,” she distracted herself with the threat of impending doom.

Bellamy’s eyebrow raised a little bit, his subtle reply was about multiple Grounders.

His next comment about relaxing, that put her in a tail spin. Good orgasms always help. Both their eyes widened and as Clarke examined it, she wasn’t quite sure if it had been her thought or Bellamy’s.

That tightened in her stomach happened again and she begged herself not think about Bellamy being the one to give her those orgasms.

“Right, I’ll just go get that drink then shall I?” she smiled before she wondered back over to the table.

Clarke and Bellamy became almost one unit after Unity day, there was hardly any talking, but they spent so much time, some of the group thought something was happening between them. It never did, but that feeling from Unity day remained, the tension between them.

Clarke honestly felt like a parent sometimes, only the whole thing of running to other parent didn’t work with the two of them, because the other automatically knew their take on the situation.

The battle came sooner than Clarke wanted, they needed to get away. They shouldn’t have had to fight. But the sentries were already in place and the group needed to survive, which they wouldn’t do if they ran.

As the battle raged on outside, Clarke had to concentrate on Raven and her task, she couldn’t get lost in what Bellamy was doing. She realised too late that she should have told him to run, not to fight Tristan. She wanted to scream at him, and then Finn was running to him and she couldn’t watch. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, but she couldn’t. It was like watching an incoming meteor shower, she couldn’t turn away, but she did not want to watch.

Then Miller was pulling her back into the drop ship, the door was closing.

And the connection…Bellamy’s mind… it wasn’t there anymore.


End file.
